1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable storage apparatus.
2. Related Prior Art
A portable electronic device such as a cell phone can be placed in a handbag. However, it is undesirable or inconvenient to bring a handbag sometimes.
A cell phone can be placed in a holder equipped with a clip, hook or loop for attachment to a belt for a pair of trousers. However, a user does not wear any belt in his or her sports clothing.
A cell phone can be placed in a bag equipped with a necklace to be hung on a user's neck. However, the bag inevitably dangles and makes the user uncomfortable. Sometimes, the necklace gets tangled with an external object and interferes with the user's action. The user might even get hurt because of such interference.
A cell phone can be placed in a bag equipped with two straps and hook-and-loop means for wrapping a user's arm. To use the cell phone, the user can keep the cell phone in the bag and take them from his or her arm. After using the cell phone, the user attaches the bag and the cell phone back to his or her arm via operating the hook-and-look means and the straps, and this is inconvenient. Alternatively, to use the cell phone, the user can keep the bag on his or her arm and take the cell phone from the bag, and this is inconvenient.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.